RESET
by SuperAwesomeFan
Summary: The game had been changed, completely. Did they dimension jump again or was he dreaming? Sonic finds himself in his own world and time but...something isn't right. Tails is missing, Eggman is... different... and the rest of his friends...? It'll be a miracle if anyone survives this battle alive. -Rated T for Angst/Comfort, Fear, Torture, and Death Sequel to Initiation)
1. Chapter 1: Recall

SAF: Hey everyone... I'm sorry. I know I always say this but Life's been crazy and I really neglected you're love and time...Well... I hope to make it up to you with this story. Although I had been gone for...years... I was reading all sorts of stories, gathering all sorts of inspiration and now... I believe I have something worthy of your reviews.

This was inspired by: **thekyuubivixen** in their series of " _Reality Breach_ " as well as **Fullmetal 224** and their story " _Super Sonic Trouble_ ". I want to say thank you for all of my Faithful and AMAZING READERS! I know this is greatly different from how I used to write... but I'm older now... So I think it's time Sonic went through a little more...did I say that out loud?

Anyway, I hope to tie in all three of my stories together here. ( yes three... although they all don't make sense and only one of them has an actual ending, this is the fourth to the series technically...I know... My stories should've been better...lol)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONIC THE HEDGEHOG NOR THE FRANCHISE (BUT S.E IS MY OWN CHARACTER)!**

 **TIP** : The _italicized_ and underlined words represent references to my previous works. Everything else should be self-evident within the context.

* * *

The figure, covered in warm, cream colored, bed sheets, shifted its position, curling further in on itself.

 _It was too bright…._

A sniffle resounded throughout the room as the figure cuddled into the bed further.

 _We all know a few things to be true..._

 _Sonic was staring Shadow in the eyes..._

Another shift in the bed. Part of the cover that had been concealing the figure slid off of the beings head, revealing a blue ear and chut eyelids. The slumbering being furrowed his brow.

 _The sky shown no sign of growing any brighter than the dull grey it was…_

There was more shifting. The blue hedgehog made strange noises, almost as if he was struggling. The cover received the brunt of the hate as the hedgehog was trying to remove himself from it.

 _It was a nightmare_

Faster struggling now. Gasping, and panting emitted from the hedgehog who seemed more restless. Confusing flashing images ran through his mind, mixing uncomfortably with the sensation he had received from the warmth.

 _ **How was he supposed to know that something like that was going to happen?**_

An anguished yell surged through the hedgehog before Sonic opened his eyes to the room he was in. The messy socks that littered the floor in front of his closet, as well as the sight of him and his friends on his dresser and the quiet chirping of birds outside his window only four feet away meant one thing.

He was in his bedroom. Still breathing frantically, Sonic began to try and calm himself though he was unsure as to why he had been panicking in the first place. The blur's right hand groggily rubbed at his temple, trying but failing to soothe the owner's concerns. Whatever he had dreamed must have been something serious… Sonic inhaled and exhaled a deep breath through his mouth as the thought felt wrong to him.

What he had dreamed? Was…was whatever he had been thinking over… was all that apart of a dream? For some reason, Sonic was getting the feeling that those thoughts weren't right… Trying to take another breath alerted the hedgehog to another set of problems...

Runny nose…

Nausea…

And ear aches…

Was he sick? Sonic shifted to the edge of the bed, placing his socked feet onto the cool floor. When did he get sick?

" _I'm going for a run Tails!"_

The thought brushed past his senses as the memory of the feeling of rain falling on to his fur brought back the events from yesterday. Suddenly, Sonic's door was swung open as his little brother rushed inside. "Sonic?!" Tails called out worriedly before he spotted his brother who was gingerly cradling his left ear. It took the other a second to face him but Tails understood once he did. The kit just knew he shouldn't have allowed Sonic to go for a run last night. There was a rosy pink glow on the other's cheeks and the dazed expression was more than enough evidence that his brother was sick. Tails sighed. "I should've made you stay." the fox muttered with a warm smile.

Seeing his brother, for some reason, felt relieving to Sonic as he sniffed. For some strange reason his vision was getting...blurry? "Ar-Are you okay?" Tails asked a little gentler this time, earning a confused stare from the other. The kit sat on the bed and partially smiled at his brother, concern more prominent on his features as he said, "Going to the doctor isn't going to be bad, Sonic...It's going to be okay." The hero blinked, a little bewildered by his brother's words before he felt the tears running down his face. Tails watched his brother sniff and rub at his eyes seeming to be a little surprised at himself. The kit was beginning to feel guilty about having his brother go to the doctor seeing as he felt so uneasy about it he was crying.

Sonic sniffed again and chuckled. "I'm...I'm fine Tails. I just had a...strange… dream…" The kit smirked a little more. "Oh...well then...What was your dream about?" The blur looked away and rubbed at his eyes once more before sniffing. Sonic turned to his brother and laughed once again before saying, "I don't really remember."

* * *

Much to his dismay, Tails preferred that they walked the short distance to the city. Well, to be completely honest, the fox had compromised. Tails had originally suggested they take a bus or a sub station but, after getting his brother to agree to take things easy, he settled for walking. However, right now he was regretting that choice. Sonic hadn't looked to well when he had woken up but his brother was likely becoming worse. The hedgehog's cheeks remained pink and, asides from the out-of-breath pant, he was sweating slightly. They needed to get Sonic checked out… otherwise they may have to go to a hospital. The sight of a bus stop sign a few feet ahead of them quickly solved all of Tails concerns. "Why are you walking that...way?" Sonic asked, eyeing his little brother curiously. "Sonic we're going to need to take the bus." "What? But we already been through this. You said-" "I know, but you're looking worse. I don't think we'll need to go to a simple doctor with the way you're starting to look." The kit replied. His brother eyed him somewhat defeatedly giving the bus sign and bench a long glare. "Let's just ride the rest of the way," Sonic's eyes shifted back to his brother, a pout growing on his features. "I'll make it up to you by buying you a chili dog, okay?"

" _I'll make sure you'll never see a chili-dog for a whole month!"_

Sonic blinked rapidly, feeling nauseous, before he nodded. The two walked over to the bus stop bench and took a seat but it was clear one of them was anxious. What was he thinking of? "Didn't you say," Sonic began, "that I wouldn't see a chili-dog for a whole month?" The hedgehog focused on the dirty paved road in front of them rather than his brother who was looking over at him now. "Well I did…. but that was only if you refused on going. You're here now." Tails replied watching Sonic carefully. The blur placed his right hand up to his head as he squinted his eyes in pain.

 _"_ _Tails... Why are you so mad?" "ME? Mad?" The kit stressed looking up to the hero a few feet in front of him. "I have nothing to be mad about. I have a loving, caring, LYING older brother around! Everything is fine!" The kit shouted in half hurt._

A gentle rub on his back made Sonic look up at his brother. "The bus is almost here, it won't be long now, okay?" Tails said. Sonic nodded feeling oddly out of character. The blur sat up straight and stretched his arms. So what if he recalled bits and pieces of his... dream? That didn't mean anything was wrong and that didn't mean he should start worrying.

' _But it does…'_ The little voice at the back of Sonic's head made the blur sniffle with shock just as the bus pulled up right in front of them. The duo swiftly boarded the bus and were once again headed towards the city.

* * *

ON ANGEL ISLAND

The warm breeze was welcoming as the echidna sat down in front of the Master Emerald. For most people a routine so simple as to his would be annoying however, for Knuckles, it was calming. He'd dedicated his life to the protection of the master emerald. The echidna chuckled as he recalled the moment where Chao emerged. It almost gave him a sense of purpose knowing that he was protecting the world from multiple evils.

The master emerald pulsed slightly and the sitting protector turned to face it. "I am! I'm protecting you, what's inside of you as well as everyone who wants to use you." There wasn't any reaction to Knuckles' outburst but the guardian turned around and frowned regardless. "Don't worry. I'll be sure to gather the last three emeralds so we'll be completely secure." There was silence again as Knuckles rose back to his feet and crossed his arms. There was something…. wrong. The guardian furrowed his brow as he scanned his surroundings before looking back at the emerald.

The glimmering green emerald was beginning to glow. Knuckles began to survey the rock with a growing discomfort. "Wait-wait," the guardian said as he looked from the rock to the ground trying to sort the information out. "What do you mean?" He muttered before he stared back at the emerald.

"What's wrong with Sonic?"


	2. Chapter 2: Pernicious

Sonic shifted his feet anxiously as the bus pulled to a stop. Tails scooted out of the seat first before noticing the look of dread his brother possessed. "Sonic?" Tails called out, snapping his brother from his thoughts. The blur visibly flinched before looking up at his brother and glancing out of the window. "We're...we're here?" The blur asked before he tried to stand up.

He _tried_ to.

Be it the nervousness or the speed to which he stood up, Sonic felt immensely dizzy and would've fallen over if it hadn't been for his brother's firm hold on him. "Glad we took the bus?" Tails said teasingly as he helped his brother out of the seat and off of the bus.

 _The two arrived to the Doctor's office much sooner than Sonic would have liked._

The blur made a face at the tease, shaking his head in defeat. As the entered the Doctors office they were greeted to a sign placed in front of the decorative waterfall. The sign read:

 _Dear patients, due to new renovation, some areas have been relocated in order to better assist you. All Children 18 and younger need to be escorted to the east wing. All Mobians will need to report to the west wing for assistance. Starting today and ending by Friday of next week, all hedgehogs will need to be seen in the east wing for screening. Thank You for your cooperation._

 _Tails looked at the sign a bit surprised. "That's funny I didn't see that sign when I went to get myself looked at..."_

Sonic looked at his brother in mild shock as the fox face showed his confusion for the sign. "Wh-what did you say?" The hedgehog asked as Tails glanced at him and looked back to the sign. "Nothing really… just that it was funny… I didn't see that sign when I went to get myself looked at…" For some reason, Sonic felt his heart catch in his throat. The nauseous feeling from earlier grew and made the hero clutch his stomache in pain before he doubled over and vomited. The hedgehog began to dry heave after his stomache had removed all traces of food from within it.

After a couple of minutes, Tails helped Sonic back to his feet as a nurse came and assisted the two. "It's alright. Accidents like that happen all the time here." The woman said, but the hedgehog didn't make an effort to relax at the joke. The nurse led the duo to the east wing, telling them that the staff would handle the mess and they would be seen shortly after filing out some paperwork. Tails nodded at the woman before settling down in a seat. It had been a struggle to find a set of chairs that wasn't meant for a child younger than 5. The twin tailed fox shifted a little uncomfortablely before he removed a small block up under him. The kit rolled the small toy away from him before sparing a look to the other. Sonic was looking at the little toys in front of him and the train track with a disturbed stare. The kit chuckled as he clicked the pen. "Huh…? What?" Sonic asked as he looked from the kids and the toys to his brother.

Tails finished answering another one of the questions before he looked at his brother. "Don't worry about the doctors, they're not-" "Worried? I'm… I'm not worried…" the mild glare Sonic was recieving proved his brother felt otherwise. "I'm not worried, Tails." Sonic said more calmly. It was the truth. The blur wasn't feeling troubled by the doctors… at least… not exactly…

"Maybe coming here is good for you," Tails began as he checked yes or no for the survey questions, "you can at least be distracted before they call us back there." "Ha, ha, ha." Sonic said sarcastically before his attention was drawn to one of the children leaving from the back rooms. The little girl was crying and holding onto her mother who was patting her daughter's back, a square shaped bandage on the girl's arm.

" _My name is Bonilla Carnie Martaline."_

The hedgehog watched on with a growing fascination with the little girl as her mother proceeded to grab their things, whispering comforting words into the girl's ear.

" _I is 5. Who is you?"_

The hero looked away from the duo who proceeded to exit out of the building. It was strange but...something about...about all of this… "I'm going to go give the nurse your file okay?" Tails said as he got up and, after maneuvering his way around a little toy track, headed over to the front desk. Sonic released a breath he hadn't even known he was holding as he watched his little brother go. It was almost like he was experiencing some weird deja vu. The hero chuckled to himself and looked about the childish waiting room they were in.

Although he felt like he had...had done...something... before… there were many things that just didn't settle right with his mind. The hero's eyes shifted to his feet, noticing an oddly familiar teddy bear to be resting a few inches away.

 _It shook slowly and then rapidly…_

 _...The Toy Bear Exploded..._

"That's not real." Sonic muttered to himself, trying to calm his nerves. Why would a toy bear explode in a place like this? Wouldn't there be so much damage- better yet, who would try to hurt a bunch of kids? The hedgehog was a little hesitant but, in order to prove to himself that nothing was wrong, Sonic bent down further, reached out a hand, and picked up the toy. There was a cool rush of dread that ran throughout him as he half-expected the bear to do something. After another moment of nothing, the hero released another breath and smirked to himself. ' _Knew it wasn't real_ ' The hedgehog thought before gingerly placing the toy bear back on the floor. With nothing to do, Sonic became aware of how quiet the waiting room was.

 _Tick...Tock…_

 _Tick...Tock..._

 _Tick...Tock..._

 _Tick...Tock..._

 _Tick...Tock…_

The hero looked around the room, his chest tightening in fear. Tails wasn't at the front desk. The kit wasn't anywhere to be seen. Getting up and taking a second to get over the nausea that tried to attack him, Sonic quickly approached the front desk. Strange...the nurses weren't here either. "Hello?" The blur called out. Sonic's eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. The time he took getting over his unfounded fears of that dumb toy bear was only five minutes. How could these people leave within such a small amount of time? ' _Who am I kiddin'?_ ' the blur thought bitterly as he approached the door that led to the back rooms. ' _If anyone is as fast as me, they'll be long gone within five minutes!'_ The blue hedgehog pushed the door open and heard the faint sound of laughter. Sonic planned to go investigate, but wanted to be certain that his brother wasn't in another part of the building. It would be bad if he invaded someone's privacy only to find out Tails went to the restroom.

The hero retreated from the back room and went to go to the hallway they took over to the east wing but couldn't. There wasn't any sign of an exit out of the room except for the door that led to the back rooms. Sonic glared at the walls. He may not be feeling his best, but that wasn't gonna stop him from busting out! Something strange was definitely going on. Taking a sniff and getting into a sprint stance, Sonic prepared himself to take off. "On your mark, get set," The blur was interrupted with a coughing fit. After managing to regain himself the hero smirked. "Go!" he said as he curled up into a tight spin ball and dashed at the wall that was where the hallway had been. The spin ball move wasn't hard to handle- at least it isn't hard when you're not sick. Sonic was feeling another surge of nausea but fought to keep it down.

The moment he hit the wall, the blur regretted ever thinking of spin dashing through it as he was greeted to an intense shock. Miraculously, the hero fell away from the wall but ended up messing up the floor in return. Panting and wiping his mouth, Sonic was stunned to see faint signs of blood. The hero went to stand up but found himself too disoriented to stand alone. The blur looked around the room and noticed a set of chairs near him. The hero staggered as he rolled over onto his knees. Shaking his head and focusing on the chair, the hero proceeded to crawl over to it. Thinking over the shock he received from the wall, Sonic said, "Whose smart idea was that?" Though the hero finally managed to shift his weight back onto his feet, Sonic was brought back to the urgency of the moment. Tails was missing and he was stuck inside this strange wing of the hospital…With a new sense of adrenaline rushing through him, Sonic dizzily headed to the door once more and forced his way inside.

The laughter was still coming from somewhere within the cartoon theme rooms. Feeling as if he'd best alert the civilian who was back here of the situation, the hedgehog made a left. Another sniffle and another pant. Tails had been right, Sonic was getting worse. It was getting harder to breathe and the blur's vision refused to stop spinning. The small hallway Sonic was walking down was tilting uncannily to the left and it was only because his hand was riding along the wall that he was able to tell nothing else was moving. The laughter and muttered words were a bit louder now. Sonic looked at the wall he was resting his weight on. The noise was coming from the farm themed room.

The blur put his right hand on the door knob and weakly forced it open. "He...hey…" he began, unable to look up at the civilian yet due to the brightness of the room. The blur used his free hand to rub his ear that began to ache at the noise. ' _Mobius Funniest Home Videos…_ ' The blur thought as he recognized where the laughter had been coming from. "We need to go… For...some reason the other entrances have disappeared." Sonic said as he was finally able to look up, eyes adjusting to the light in the room. The reassuring smile Sonic had plastered onto his face scurried off as the hero took a weak step back. "You...you're…"

" **Yes** ," The robot interjected as the blur's eyes grew wide. " **I am S.E. That stands for** ,"

" _ **I'm not treating you no other way than how I see you acting.**_ "

" **Super-** "

" _ **You've been a really bad hedgehog.**_ "

" **Extreme-** "

" _._ _ **..you are no longer enjoying the feeling of 'winning'?**_ "

" **Metal Sonic.** "

" _ **Remember what happens when you miss behave?**_ "

" **I am Sonic Proof**." The robot stated, it's red eyes becoming that familiar blood-lusting burgundy. Sonic wasn't going to waste any more time as he went to run off only to be sent crashing onto his belly. The impact from the fall had sent the hero into another round of coughing. The blur managed to spare one glance to his right leg which was wrapped in the other's metallic liquidated state. Green emeralds went wide with trepidation before they looked up at the robot. " **So you can recall that world too?** " The robot questioned as the blur spun around so that he was facing the robot. Sonic aimed a kick to the side of his metallic double but found his foot submerged within it! "Wh-Wh-What!?" The hero muttered as the robot stretched out it's hand and dripped more liquid onto the blur's legs.

" **I would explain, but I believe the schematics of my ability would be too hard for you to comprehend.** " The robot said before taking a step closer to the hedgehog. Sonic's left leg was beginning to throb at the uncanny angle it was receiving pressure on. S.E, having dripped what he deemed enough of the metal onto his charge began to hover slightly. Sonic's leg was raised into the air but the blur was held securely by the metal that was surrounding him. " **I plan to do things differently, Sonic. Though unwanted, it is as they say,** " S.E began to tilt it's hovering body towards the right, Forcing Sonic's left leg to bend to it's wishes. "' **No pain, no gain.'** " S.E turned his boosters on high just long enough to rotate his body and the hedgehog's leg in a 180.

The crunch and grinding nose was drowned by the blur's gut wrenching scream.

 _This was too new, This was too much..._


	3. Chapter 3: Discovery

SAF: Just want to say... Brace yourselves... and there is death in this chapter... so um...yeah...Love You Guys!

...

* * *

...

' _Something is wrong'_

That was the first thought that ran across Sonic's mind before he crept his eyes open. It was very, very dark. He must have been laying down on something, the blur concluded, as he felt an unusual smoothness on the floor. Managing to sit up, Sonic shuffled slightly, trying to readjust his limbs only to cringe in pain at the movement of his left leg. Realization hit him fast and hard. S.E… the robot had literally snapped his leg out of place….why didn't it feel broken? The blur stared accusingly at the darkness, wondering if the lack of sight of his leg was the cause for the lack of pain. There was a thud from somewhere within the darkness causing Sonic to hold his breath...What...was that? There was a scraping of metal from behind him. The blur glanced in the general direction of the noise, but he didn't bother to turn completely around. The entire room began to emit that strange metal scraping sound, growing louder and louder.

Sonic cringed a little and went to move his hand up to his ear but the movement was cut short. A new jarring of metal filled the room as the hedgehog tried to move his left hand again…. now this time his right. They were chained. The blur silently released his breath before gingerly shifting his right leg. Bound also... The hedgehog was bound by chains on all four limbs, but that didn't explain the lack of pain from his left leg. Sonic jumped away as best as his hands and chains would allow from the cool wetness that had touched him. The movement forced the hedgehog to inhale a breath through his mouth as he scanned the dark area by his right side. What had he touched?

Was S.E toying with him again…?

'... _Again?'_

Sonic closed his eyes as he tried to make sense of what he was recalling. Had the robot done something like this before? The blur was forced from his thoughts by more of the cool wetness creeping under him. This time, there was no avoiding it. The mystery substance didn't have the same consistency as what S.E's metallic liquid felt like... Sniffling again in the darkness, the blur began to dread the scent his nose picked up. The room smelt unusually... _salty_ … the blur forced himself to inhale the scent once more through his congested nose. Sonic released a shaky breath as he struggled against the restraints. Another surge of panic raced through him like from the hospital...

' _Wait… wasn't I… wasn't I with Tails?_ ' The thought sent a fierce shiver along the blur's spine as he felt himself run out of breath. Was he panicking? ' _No way, hedgehog...we're NOT panicking..not right now'_ The blur thought to himself. The sensation of an icy cold liquid covering his legs made him shake briefly. '.. _I'm... I'm gonna drown!'_ The blur thought bitterly as the water began to rise. Sonic grunted, yanking against his restraints and hoping that there'd be some give in them. There wasn't. The water was raising higher, now almost to his chest. There wasn't anything to be seen because the darkness concealed everything. The only terrible sensations he could rely on were his ears and his touch… Another shaky breath was released, but this one followed quickly by another, and another.

' _I'm gonna drown!_ ' The blur thought helplessly as the cold water crept its way towards his mouth. There was nothing he could see, all the blur was granted was the feeling and the knowledge that...

He was going to die…

In the dark…

...Alone…

...Under... _water_ …

Unwanted tears pricked Sonic's eyes as the gravity of the situation weighed heavy on him… he… he was doomed… was there nothing he could do? Sonic tilted his head up before inhaling a large breath and screwing his eyes shut. The water quickly covered the blur's mouth and only needed to reach the hedgehog's top quill before he was completely submerged. While under the water, Sonic felt the brightness of a light. Peeking his eyes open, the underwater hedgehog was meet with a strange, small, blurry and bright blue light. Sonic furrowed his brow in confusion as he felt his lungs begin to ache for oxygen.

Above the water there were thin metal rods that protruded from four columns. There were columns placed in the four corners of the large white room the hedgehog was in. It was clear that the rods had emerged from each of the columns. Because the rods emitted light, it was clear to see the columns were the source of the water, although the hedgehog wouldn't know it. Lungs almost reaching their limit, a few bubbles escaped from the being under water. Almost as if waiting on that signal, the rods plunged into the water sending electric charges into the water and to the hedgehog. Sonic couldn't hold back his scream as the electricity forced themes of the air from his lungs and stung at his fur. In the midst of the hedgehog's scream, a mechanical arm removed itself from the ceiling and began to descend towards the opening where the noise was emitted from.

The claw of the mechanical arm held a strange, sky blue, mouthpiece that was steadily making the direction of the blur. The rods were removed from the water and the room dived back into darkness. The hedgehog struggled to retain the little bit of air- his lungs already shouting their demand for it. Something brushed past the hedgehog's mouth spurring Sonic to try the restraints once more and shake his head away from where ever the unknown thing was. Again, something rubbed past his mouth but, this time, it was pressing against it. The hedgehog went to maneuver himself away but saw the room become lit once more. The blue light filled the room and the rods plunged into the water. Sonic wasn't able to identify what the thing was as another scream was forced out of him. This time he had gulped in the saltiness of the water before the rods were removed. The hero quickly went to clamp his mouth shut, trying to cough the intruder out of his lungs.

Without meaning to, Sonic sucked in on the object, body desperately hoping to get some air within it. The blur was thoroughly surprised when his lungs were greeted with the element. Though he couldn't see it, Sonic was grateful for the new item. Now, however, his fear was racing back to grip him. The hedgehog sucked heavily on the item, more air filling his lungs, while reassuring the blur that he would be okay. Suddenly, the room was covered in a new blinding white light. Sonic forced his eyes closed and sucked on the item again, and again he was greeted to the pleasant air filling his lungs. Slowly, the blur felt the water drain away and soon the hero could feel the water resting just below his chest. Watery green emeralds blinked rapidly in order to focus on the room and the sight before them. Sonic's eyes instantly fell in the mechanical arm that was pressed against his mouth.

Whatever was at the end of it was the reason why he was alive. Luckily, it seemed as if the blur wouldn't need it for much longer. Sonic tried to spit the item out, but the machine pressed it against his lips, denying his attempt to get rid of it. Sonic had temporarily forgotten about the restraints as he tried to use his hands to remove the machine from on him. When the chains felt resistance in them, the blur found himself surrounded in that terrible darkness with the water rising up to his mouth again. Sonic froze, no longer caring about the machine. After a few moments of stillness, the lights came back on and the water receded once more, but this time draining all the way. The blur struggled to re-adjust to the brightness once more before noticing a door open up in front of him.

S.E entered the room and locked eyes on his charge. Sonic was about to make a move but the robot held its arms up, almost in defense. " **I am merely here to escort you to another room. This will conclude your first lesson…. that is... if you have learned it,** " S.E slowly resumed his walk, heading towards his charge. Sonic looked back down at the restraints, focusing on the ones on his leg. He was wearing a cast on his left leg. It was highly likely, then, that he hadn't just arrived within this building...Sonic growled at the robot and attempted to spit the item out. Even though he tried, the rubbery item wouldn't budge. Sonic glared up weakly at his counterpart. The robot crouched down at the hedgehog's legs and went to remove the chain there before he stopped. Digital red orbs stared fiercely at the other. " **Let me tell you the lesson so you will try to behave** ," he began. " **When I release you, you are to be still until told that you are allowed to do otherwise. If you wish to move, you my play with the pacifier in your mouth.** " Sonic's eyes snapped down to the item in his mouth. This was a pacifier?

" **Do try to learn this.** " S.E said, decided to remove the mechanical arm first. As soon as the pressure securing the item in his mouth was removed, Sonic spat the pacifier out and laughed. "Do try to learn this **,** " the hedgehog spat, mimicking his counterpart. "I don't _break_ easily, S.E… " The blur fought back a shiver from toehold. "...you'll have to try harder…" The blur coughed a few times before matching the glare the robot was giving him. S.E ceased his attempts of removing the restraints on the hedgehog's leg. The robot picked up the pacifier off of the floor and handed it back to the mechanical claw. " **It seems you'll need to learn this lesson again.** " The robot stated, standing up and leaving the room. Sonic's bravery was short lived as he was once again plunged into darkness and felt the water begin to pour into the room. The blur looked frantically about, hoping to at least brace himself, but the hedgehog had nothing…

Nothing except his fears….

And a mouth full of water...

* * *

IN G.U.N HEADQUARTERS...

" _-which is why we have hereby ordered Shadow the Hedgehog a mandatory furlough until further notice or until his expertise is required.'_ Wow… didn't know that G.U.N even allowed vacations..." Rouge said looking from the letter to her partner and back again. "You never take a sick day?" The bat asked skeptically. The ebony hedgehog sighed as he gathered some files from his desk before turning his attention to her. "I never had a reason to." "Well...you do now!" Rouge replied as she handed the letter back to her partner before falling into pace with his strides, heels clicking on the smooth black floor of the hallway. "What do you plan on doing on you vaycay?" "I plan to continue working. Eggman hasn't-" "Again with the doctor?" Rouge interrupted, standing in front of her partner with her hand on her hips. The bat gave Shadow a knowing stare as she searched his eyes. "What has gotten into you?" Shadow raised a brow, confused by the statement. "You know as well as I that the Doctor hasn't been making any big movements as of late. Either he's taking a break or his scheming something," Rouge looked around the hallway they were in nonchalantly in order to insure there weren't any lower officers around.

"But G.U.N's been tracking his movements lately. If the guy so much as sneezes wrong, we'll be on him." Shadow sighed before walking around the bat. There was a calm silence before her heels clicked against the floor behind him again. "Is there something with the emeralds or are you developing a new love interest?" Rouge teased managing to effectively halt her partner. "I have my reasons." Shadow replied simply turning right and walking down another hallway. Rouge smirked as she watched him go. "Well I believe I'm long overdue for an _appointment_ with an old friend. Tell me how things go." The bat called out as Shadow opened a door and entered G.U.N's central command room. The room was buzzing with life. Agents were moving about; a few were placing chips on a world map while some on the other side of the room were typing in computer screens and tinkering with gadgets. At the back of the room, almost as to oversee and control all the chaos, was the Commander. The man was standing near his desk and conversing with a group of agents but, once he noticed Shadow's arrival, he began to finish up the chat.

The ebony hedgehog made his way over to the man's desk before handing over his files. The Commander scanned over the mission reports before finding the letter that had been dispersed in it. "So I see the message went through?" The Commander said, rereading the letter and nodding his head in approval at its contents. "Sir," Shadow began, glancing casually at his sides before locking eyes with the Commander. "what is this really about?" Although the ebony hedgehog had his own suspicions, he was more inclined to hearing what was being required of him. It was better that he didn't tell all he knew… The man stared at Shadow in approval of his perceptiveness. "We truly do need more agents like you…" the man muttered before he took a seat, motioning for Shadow to do the same. He Commander opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. After a brief search, he placed three images of a wellness center on his desk. Shadow picked up the pictures and began to analyze them. "This is one of the many walk in clinics within the city," the Commander began, gaining the attention of the other. "Around 10:45 this morning, an agent reported some suspicious activity." "Doctor related?" The hedgehog inquired, placing the images back on the desk. The clinic seemed friendly enough however there were a few factors within the picture that led him to believe the doctor was at play, such as the minuscule Eggman empire logo imbedded within the health sign… the Commander inhaled sharply as he set the folder aside. "We initially thought that. When we tried to check in with the agent again, his comms were down." Ruby irises shifted back to the images. "What happened to the agent?" The Commander had began to type on his computer and after a minute looked back at Shadow.

"Gone. No trace, no location. If it hadn't been for the files we stored here, it could be very likely that we never had such an agent." The Commander stated as he angled his computer screen so that the hedgehog could view it. Shadow shifted in his seat as he looked on the screen before grabbing one of the earpieces the Commander offered him. The agent had been wearing a camera somewhere in their head as they were surveillancing the clinic. A few people would enter the building before leaving out a couple of minutes later. There wasn't nothing out of the ordinary there. Ruby irises searched the screen. There was a woman and her child leaving out of the building. The child, looking to be female, had a small square bandage on her arm and was crying. The woman appeared to be comforting her. ' _Sisters…? Mother and daughter…?_ ' Shadow thought, trying to categorize the relationship. He wouldn't have cared about the civilians status had he not seen the exact duo merely fifteen minutes earlier in the footage. Strange enough, that duo only seemed to exit out of the clinic... Off screen Shadow heard the agent start to explain the scene. The agent stood up from there spot and eased away from the ledge of, what had to be, a building.

There was a faint _clink_ of metal from behind the agent. As the camera went to turn around, a muffled yell filled the air. The camera tilted downward and revealed metallic claws, drenched in a vibrant red liquid,protruding from the agents body. There was another anguished yelp as the claws removed themselves and the against fell to the ground… the Commander removed his own earpiece and cleared his throat. Shadow's eyes stared at the scene a second longer before shifting to the man. The hedgehog swiftly removed his earpiece and placed it on the desk. "The video last 2 hours more until the camera dies." The Commander stated, looking at the busy agents behind the agent. "As of the moment, only the two of us know lol this information." Shadow clenched his fist and nodded. It wasn't often that he dealt with cases like these… "I need you to investigate this," The Commander began, pulling the hedgehog from his thoughts. "and stop whatever that thing was. If Eggman is involved," The Commander clasped his hands together on top of his desk, his stare hardening. "We'll arrest him." Shadow nodded in response and looked back at the computer. "Commander, will you send me a copy of this file?" The hedgehog asked as the man handed him the folder of the case. "Of course. Have you already figured something out?" Shadow stood up and grabbed the file, preparing to walk out. The ebony hedgehog turned around and said,

"It's just a hunch…"

...

* * *

...

SAF: Please Read and REVIEW! *smirk and wink*


	4. Chapter 4: Time

The room became illuminated by that blinding white light, making tired blue eyelids shut quickly. Shaking from both the cold and the electricity that had just finished shocking him, Sonic inhaled deeply through the pacifier. The hero was drenched in water and was laying on his back, unmoving.

This was his loss.

His mouth was bound to get him into trouble one day, but the blur bitterly wished he hadn't mocked his robotic counterpart. He had been kept in the dark and electrocuted more times than he could remember, but- the blur twitched again as his body reacted to the remnants of electricity- he was sure to remember this lesson for a long time. Green irises peeked open at the room. ' " _Don't move unless told otherwise…"_ ' the hedgehog thought, clenching his teeth on the pacifier before inhaling another lung full of air. Asking him not to move was like asking the wind not to blow, or the sun not to shine…. as his eyes began to adjust to the room, Sonic contemplated yanking in the restraints once more purely out of spite. ' _... I don't think I'd last another round of this…_ ' The hedgehog blinked, thinking over whether or not the action was worth the consequences. There was a faint sound of a door opening and soon the hero was greeted to S.E towering above him. The robot didn't speak as he began to remove the chains around the blur's legs, dark digital eyes becoming lighter.

Sonic cringed slightly as S.E carefully handled the cast on his left leg, removing the chain that was clipped into the cast. The chains clinked and rustled as the robot moved them off of his charge. Sonic studied the other in mild irritation. He wanted to sit up, but his body was too tired and wouldn't comply. The blur shivered more, taking in a shuddering breath and glaring. S.E now approached the hedgehog's right side, preparing to remove the chains on his hands. Green eyes followed his movements and, S.E noticed, the Mobian tensed as his claws neared him. The robot's hand changed direction, fingers now pointing at the hedgehog's glaring green eyes menacingly. The blur looked at the hand near his face before glaring back at the robot. The two stayed like that for a minute before S.E tilted his head to the left, flexing his hand. " **Fix your face.** " Despite the command, Sonic clenched his teeth and tightened his glare. S.E tilted his head the other way, flexing his hand more before pointing at the blur once more as his hand began to buzz. Now the hedgehog was nervous, S.E concluded as he watched the glare shift from him to his hand before remaining fixated on the ladder. The robot flexed his right hand once more, sending it into a transformation.

Sonic's eyes showed his confusion as he watched the once claw like hand become a mini drill. There was a beep from somewhere on the robot and then the drill buzzed to life. Green eyes widened as the tool inches closer to his face, threatening to plunge into his eyes. S.E wasn't stopping. The drill was dangerously closer. It was so close that Sonic could feel the small amount of wind coming from it. The blur shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain. Suddenly, the noise stopped. The feeling and sound of chains moving made Sonic aware that the robot was releasing him. The hedgehog slowly looked back at his counterpart, eyes holding most of his apprehension. " **That look suits you better**." S.E stated as he finally removed the chain and walked over to the left of the hedgehog. Sonic watched him briefly before flexing his freed right hand. All of his struggling only earned him sore and somewhat raw wrist. His eyes were back on S.E as the robot was now tinkering with the final chain…

Should he run?

Sonic looked at the door positioned a few feet behind the robot. There was no doubt in his mind that things would only get worse the longer he stayed...but how could he leave? His leg was broken and was in a cast. Not only that but there was also the annoying fact that Sonic didn't have the first clue where he was. Was he in a submarine? That would explain the sea water… _unless_ Eggman had already prepared gallons upon gallons of that dreaded liquid. Clenching his teeth, the blur was reminded of the instrument in his mouth. He hadn't paid it much attention but, as he sucked on it and therefore sucked in more air, Sonic began to feel his nausea once more.

 _"Sonic," Eggman's voice came again, "I'd like to welcome you to 'recess'!"_

Sonic blinked his eyes, unexpectedly feeling dizzy and drained. The hero made a face as the nauseous feeling grew. The hedgehog was briskly yanked to the left by his hand, instantly hating the move. Sonic tried but failed to prevent the bile from rising in his throat. There was a pained cough and the sound of something small falling to the ground before S.E heard the hedgehog puke onto the floor. The robot turned around as Sonic involuntarily groaned, wiping his mouth while coughing slightly. He felt terrible. His stomach felt worse than before and his left leg was beginning to throb. The robot turned to look at the mess on the floor before handling his charge. The sky blue pacifier was covered in the vomit near his feet. S.E crouched down, and went to pick up the ruined equipment. Sonic watched grimly as his counterpart shook the mess off of the pacifier before standing up and holding it toward the ceiling. The hedgehog tensed as he tried to steady himself on his knees. Although he was sick, he had indirectly disobeyed… ' _Would this seriously count?'_ The blur thought eyes shifting to the mess on the floor while cautiously eyeing the door once more.

His leg was broken,

He was sick,

And he had no clue where he was in the base nor where the base was located….

Still…

There was the sound of clanking and a slight whirring before He felt S.E tank on the chain again. Sonic watched as the robot closed the gap between them before placing a metallic hand behind his back. For some reason S.E had locked the chain to his it's on left hand and, as Sonic felt the tug, the hedgehog realized it was a smooth tactic to restrain him. With Sonic's own hand securely behind S.E's head and chained to the robots left hand, there would be little chance for escape. The duo began to rise, S.E surprisingly helping the blur stay off of his left leg. " **The Doctor will handle your display. It is time for the next lesson**." Sonic heard the robot say as they exited the room. The hallway, although spacious, was plain and grey, lined with nothing but the occasional camera. The blur eyed one of the camera's with a strong glare before he looked forward again. It seemed like the doc had something he wanted to keep his eyes on…. His ear twitched and Sonic looked between the two grey walls. Where was that noise coming from?

The rhythmic beeping, hustled footsteps, and hushed whispers seemed to grow marginally as they kept waking down the hallway...Strange. There wasn't any door in sight. How was he hearing all this noise? The hero gave the grey walls one more stare before he felt it. Now they were in a large surgical operation room. Sonic gulped as he took in the items placed about. How had they ended up….? ' _Chaos Control…?_ ' He thought…. but he hadn't sensed any emerald energy, but, he had felt something while walking through the hallway… S.E stopped in front of the operation table which Sonic had no recollection of nearing. The robot helped place the other up and onto the table while remaining chained to him. Sonic shifted his attention to his counterpart thinking of all the things he wanted to say…

"Ho, ho, ho!" Green emeralds widened as the owner turned around to face his nemesis. "Eggman."Sonic said, as the other man entered in from, at a second glance had to be, a door. "Shy much? I didn't see your ugly mug earlier." The hero was smirking at the doctor before he howled out in pain. S.E was sending electricity through the handcuffs, effectively ending the blur's remark. After a few more moments the robot stopped and the doctor chuckled. "I hoped you'd learn your lesson from _recess_ …" the man sighed as he headed over to a work table near the hedgehog. Gritting his teeth, Sonic decided he wasn't going to provoke any further punishment… he wouldn't be conscious much longer if he did…

"S.E informed me that you're sick," Eggman began, fiddling with something that the blur couldn't see. The doctor reached over to a shelf for a container holding clear liquid and continued to work. Sonic glared, not sure if he was supposed to speak. "I merely need to confirm whether this… virus, is something worth worry…" the man said, muttering as he held up a needle and flicked at it. The hedgehog tensed as he realized the doctor planned to inject that in him. "Eggman, you-" "Quiet, Rodent." The man ordered. Surprisingly, the words caught in his throat. What was Eggman planning…? The doctor turned around, smile plastered on his face menacingly as he approached the blur. S.E must have noticed how he was going to run for it as the robot has morphed into its liquid state and covered his chest and lower body in its weird metallic liquid.

His heart was racing as Eggman was now towering above him, needle in hand. "That anger…. that fear…" the doctor stared at him quizzically before smiling. "it suits you well, Sonic." The blur opened his mouth to retort but was stopped as the liquid quickly covered it. The doctor began to make his way with the needle but Sonic couldn't see any spot the doctor could prick. His body was covered and S.E wasn't revealing anything for the doctor to use… all that was visible were his ears, and quills… was Eggman going to stick him in his nose then? The doctor was guiding the needle towards that direction.

Wait.

Sonic eyes widened greatly as Eggman's needle made its way towards his eyes. "This may hurt a bit." The doctor said as the blur felt S.E's liquid move closer to his face before resting on his eyelids. With his eyes kept open and his mouth encased in the liquid, Sonic's muffled yell didn't travel very far…

* * *

AT THE SCENE...

It was messy.

Shadow looked over the rooftop in disgust as the splatters of blood covered parts of the floor messily. The Commander was right about one thing, had it not been for the blood splatters, it would seem more likely that there had been a messy paint war with just the color red.

The agent's body was missing.

Shadow sighed as he turned away from the mess and faced the metal plated floor near the rooftop door. 'So the assailant arrived near here…' Shadow thought as he calculated the distance between the two areas. No human would be able to cover the space as quickly as it had been… the hedgehog held up the tablet and re watched the video. The moment the _clink_ occurred in the video, the hedgehog spun around and looked at the door. In the video, the claw was already piercing through the agents chest. The ebony hedgehog turned back towards the wellness center. There was only one way the assailant could have attacked so fast. The hedgehog analyzed the building some more. This had Eggman written all over it… but when had the doctor become so dark?

" _Glad we took the bus?"_

Ruby eyes looked around before staring at the tablet. The hedgehog held it up and rewinded the scene. " _Glad we took the bus?"_ His eyes tightened as he saw, just barely, the faker and the fox enter the building. Though he tried to ignore it, Shadow was getting a bad feeling from the new information. The hedgehog fast forwarded the video but there was no sign of the two leaving the building. Soon the video ended and the hedgehog was left with only one thing left to do. He needed to check out the wellness center….

* * *

ON ANGEL ISLAND...

He had weighed his options, but Knuckles seemed it would be best if he'd check up in his friends… the only issue was… there was no way he could leave the Master Emerald unprotected… just as Knuckles was about to make up his mind, the faint flapping of wings reached his ears. "Just great." The echidna growled as he turned around to face the flying thief. "Flattered to know you were waiting on me," the bat commented as she landed a few feet in front of the guardian and the emerald. "What do you want?" Knuckles questioned, crossing his arms and glaring at Rouge. The bat placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the emerald lustfully before smiling mischievously at the echidna. "Relax Knuckie," she teased, making her way to the other. "I only came to talk." "Talk usually means you try to steal my emerald." The echidna retorted, glaringly. "Aww, can't a girl change?" Rouge asked, standing in front of the guardian with only a few feet between them.

Knuckles scoffed, before analyzing her eyes. "You have 10 seconds before I throw you off my island." Rouge batted her eyes and ran a hand down the others left shoulder. After holding his hand briefly, she spun around. "I think something's up…" she said, looking back to the echidna behind her. Before Knuckles could speak, she was off. The echidna furrowed his brow as he looked at the little communicator in his left hand… Rouge was sly….

But what was wrong?

* * *

SAF: Don't forget to R&R! ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT SOME OF MY COMMENTART TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD!


	5. Chapter 5: Time To

SAF: I wrote this on my phone and I couldn't tell if it was short or long so… if short, Sorry for the short chapter… P.S if you read and review I'm more loyal to you! (≧∀≦)

P.P.S I decided to increase the intensity of the story some… hope it's spooky!

* * *

The blood stained matted golden kit forceda swollen eye open, shifting painfully in his chains whie in his sitting position up against a wall. His hands had been forced above his head and hung there sorefully. Tails slowly took in a breath. He didn't stir too much mainly because he didn't want his captor to know he was awoke. His initial greeting, thoguh he had been blind folded and unable to see, had earned him this whole new appearence. His blue eye steathly surveyed the dimmly lit room he was in. He was surrounded on all sides by blank white walls. Was this somesort of cube? Struggling to breathe again, Tails decided that the room, if it had been sealed off completely-if only temporary- would explain the little oxgyen. The kit took in another breath, holding it in this time. If his inital guess was correct, then he wouldn't have much air to breathe given the right amount of time. The kit gulped slightly. This was Beyond bad...a whole new level of it. Tails eye landed on his feet, which had been bound together. It seemed that the chackles were only on his feet, meaning he could manuver his legs closer to him if he wanted. There was a faint glisten that arouse in the fox's open blue eye.

Though he'd need to inspect the shackles a little closer, he should be able to use his tails and unlock himself! If the shackles were too strong, at least he'd get to feel and understand what he'd be needing to free himself! That sounded like a good plan. His eye glanced around the room cautiously, waiting for something to move and catch his eye. When there was nothing, Tails took in another breath- aslo holding this one- before he pulled his legs closer to him. The kit paused once his feet were within reach. Still there was nothing. Shuffling some more, and holding back the moans from the weight on his arms, Tails had finally managed to get his tails on either side of him. Working almost as effectively as his hands, the fox first began to feel over the shackles. They looked easy enough to escape from, he concluded as he finished brushing along the outside of his left leg before finding a hole.

Bingo.

With how fluffy his tails were, there was little hope that they'd fit inside of the hole further. Remebering a new trick he came up with when working on multiple projects, Tails usd his left tail to wrap around the right as best as it could. Then he pulled the left tail up, all the while twisting on the right tail to make it spin and tighten. When the fox had gotten to the tip, the once fluffy end had thinned greatly. The kit took in another breath, feeling light-headed now. He wasn't going to last much longer if he didn't escape the chains and this cube. As his tails set to work on his shackles, Tails decided to survey the room again. There had to be something he had missed. How would anyone enter if the room was completely sealed off? The kit looked up at his arms, the chains on them seemed to extend to the roof of the ceiling. He tugged his arms down slightly, unable to feel something give. That was a sign. If the chain was single used, then any weight on one arm would raise the other. If the chain was connected to something greater, though, than any weight would be ineffective like it had just been. Tails struggled to take in another breath as he looked back down at his feet. Still no luck. He couldn't even decipher what type of pick the shackles would require either. Time for Plan B. The kit shuffled more against the wall until he was able to support himself and stand up fully. Though this was, by all means, the least discreet thing to do, Tails was growing desperate. He could feel a headache coming. Tails strained to get a better look at the wall behind him and his chains before he noticed it. High up on the wall, with just barely enough of a protrusion to be noticeable, ther was a small, white, oval shaped camera.

He didn't know how he knew that his escape attempt would be cut short, but he was right. No sooner had the kit locked eyes with the device did the chains on his hands yank him up towards the ceiling. Just as Tails was certain his head was going to smash into it, the area he was hutrling towards opened up. There was a thud as the fox hit the smooth, rubbery floor. Tails went to sit up, but the chains on his hands pulled him towards a new wall. Once his back smacked unpleasantly into it, his hands were forced beside him. Now his arms and wrist were chained to the wall and, the kit noticed, his tails were also. Everything had happened so fast that Tails hadn't noticed he had closed his eyes, but he blinked. Tails felt the childish panic rise within him as he blinked again only to be met with the same darkness. Tails looked around the himself, as best as he could. There was no distinction from the darkness on his left or the darkness on his right. ' _So I'm immobile in a dark room… I can still manuver my legs. So they're afraid of me doing something with my hands.._ ' the kit thought, wondering why his captors still hadn't secured his legs.

Tails ears flicked about him as he was then greeted to the faint sound of something running. His eyes gazed about the room, hoping to see something- There! The kit had blinked as the small orange and yellow light disappeared. Though it was only for a moment, he had thought he had seen something pouring from that direction. It was of a greyish hue...Tails was spurred from his thoughts as a cool liquid reached him on his right side, making him jump. Tails stared down at that side, as if he could see the liquid. The fox sniffed the air in the room in- not remebering how ling he had held his breath for. There was a saltiness in the air. ' _Sea water?_ ' The kit questioned before he heared a faint hissing on his left, and the room became lit barely and temporarily. The kit quickly focused on that direction, noticing the greyish liquid to be coming in contact with the sea water. The two liquids had met and the grey emitted a faint light as steam arose from it. The room bounced from the small brightness back to darkness for a moment before repeating. Blue eyes darted from the left side to the right of him. The new plastic and sulfuric smell in the room came almost suddenly. The kit's eyes widened as he numbly looked at his chained limbs. If the fumes didn't kill him…

The liquid metal definately would.

* * *

 ** _AT THE WELLNESS CENTER_**

Shadow couldn't quite say what all he had been expecting when he entered the clinic, but, what looked like a brutal and merciless beat down, definately hadn't crossed his mind. When the hedgehog had orignally entered the building, he came to notice that, though the outside seemed rather large, part of the building was hollow. There was a large gaping hole amongst the pieces of earth that had been freed from up under something, and pieces of ripped wire dangled hazardously about the ceiling. There was no evidence on the purpose of that wing as all that remainded of it was the plain grey concrete that was obviously apart of the outer structure. That wasn't the confusing part. No, the most confusing part was the other wing. Apparently, Eggman had the facility operating normally until today. There were bodies strewn about what had been a waiting room. As he stepped over the motionless body of a female nurse, Shadow discovered the couple from earlier. The, as he decided ot classify it, mother and daughter laid bloodily next to each other. The little girl's lifeless body still held a doll in her cluthces as her mother seemed to rest sleepily besides her. There was a small sticker on the younger girl's clothes that had the number 35 on it. After closer inspection, he discovered the similar sticker on the other.

The ebony hedgehog blinked at the sight, frowning more, before proceeding to the front desk as he wrote the two markings off as the hospitals way of seeing patients. The area was considerably more messy than all of the room. As Shadow went around the counter, he noticed a few red stained files near another corpse. The male nurse seemed to have been carrying them before the incident occured. Shadow nealed down and gently removed the files, brows furrowing in confusion. "Nylon and Type A infusion?" The ebony hedgehog muttered wondringly. Ruby irises glanced down at the nurse before he opened the file. "Although it's properties are strong, rigid, heat resistant, and isotropic, this combination of characteristics has been unmatched by any other common class of materials," the hedgehog noticed a few pictures clipped besides the picture. The images were of the mother and daughter figure from before. It was clear that the duo were younger than they were presently and they even appeared to be in a happy occasion- if the smiles and party hats were anything to go by. Shadow kept reading. "Through our experiments with Subject 35, we've discovered an increase in yield strength over the pure material. The amount required is often remarkably small: less than 1% carbon for steel infusions . (a few percent copper or magnesium for aluminum can produce nearly a combination of strength (hardness) and toughness…." The hedgehog's eyes widened slightly. The rest of the section he was on was blurred by the stains, so he read further down.

"...ovement however, they deform before they break. The yield point represents a practical upper limit to the substances that can be variegated to a metal structural element.

The following metals are some of those most commonly successful, though temporary, as structural materials…" the list went on to explain the metals the wellness center had been using… the hedgehog stood up, flipping to the next legible page. Shadow slowly turned around to glance of the mother and daughter pair in mild horror before he looked back at the file. Though the doctor had done some dastardly deeds before, this was his all time worst. The sound of quiet shuffling made the agent spin around and face the corpse on the floor, but the male doctor laid in the same position he had moved him too. He wasn't hearing things. The hedgehog looked at the other bodies around him. Everything was the same. His ears twitched again, and again he looked back at the motionless nurse. Deciding to be cautious, Shadow reached into his pocket space and pulled out his gun. The hedgehog had just positioned it at the figure before he noticed a grayish hue move in it. He furrowed his brow, staring skeptically at the body. There was more of the color now. Although Shadow knew bodies undergo a discoloration when dying, this seemed different.

This seemed intentional.

The movement was so subtle that, had he not adopted the motto that there was no such thing as coincidence, Shadow was sure he wouldn't have noticed it. The corpse had moved. The gray tint was beginning to grow more prominent amongst its other features and with it cams movement. Curious and cautious, Shadow watched, ready to fire anytime. The corpse was moving, almost robotically but, as the hue grew, the awkwardness of its movements decreased. ' _A parasite perhaps?_ ' He questioned distinctly wondering if there was any aspect of the nurse that was still alive. The man was starting to move more, almost ready to lift itself off of the ground. He'd have to make amends later because the glowing orange light the man was emitting clearly spelled trouble.

He fired.

Two shots to the head.

The corpse went down just as fast and as unnervingly as it had risen. The ebony hedgehog looked at the body full of corpses. They'd need to detain these things and secure the perimeter before linking things back to the doctor. Shadow released an aggravated sigh before he looked back at the, once again, motionless corpse. This part couldn't remain a covert mission. Deciding to distance himself some, the hedgehog went to stand outside of the building. He had a good view of the exits and was able to turn away the civilians who were seeking treatment- though they showed him their disapproval for it. After a few minutes of silence and empty streets, Shadow pulled out his communicator…

…...

There was a twitch and a shuffle from the male nurse as the shot wounds began to close. More shuffling, this time all across the room. More jerking, more twitching…

More corpses rising….

* * *

SAF: P.P.P.S Don't forget to Read and Review!


	6. Chapter 6: Time To Worry

SAF: HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE AND NEW YEAR!

* * *

 _"..Though there have not been any conclusive evidence, we are led to believe that the situation must be grave."_ The brunette woman stated before turning around as if she heard something. She did. " _If you look behind me you can see the G.U.N authorities have just arrived on the scene and are quickly taking measures to secure the perimeter.."_

Amy stared worriedly at the TV before quickly changing to another channel. Because she had decided to spend time with Cream today, she didn't want to ruin the mood. Besides, they were in the midst of _Heart Catch High_ , the new drama love story between two highschoolers of opposing schools. Whatever was going on with the authorities would sort itself out. "What happened Miss Rose?" Cream asked as she and her chao hurried back into the room, all the while careful of the tea tray and set she was carrying with her. The pinkette smiled and rewinded the movie back some. "I was skimming through a few other shows so I missed it also." She replied, helping Cream place the contents of the tray onto the pastel orange coffee table. "Oh…" Cream said before pouring both of them a cup of chamomile tea. Amy recieved porcelian cup and scooted further back onto the couch, turning up the volume some just as the main character approached the rival schools 'boss'.

* * *

 **AT THE WELLNESS CENTER...**

"And you're certain that there isn't any other evidence?"

Shadow smoothly surveyed the surrounding officers before deciding that the commander and he would be safe to talk. Though there were still some reporters trying to figure out what happened that could incite G.U.N's arrival, the agents had, thus far, managed to keep the area secure. "Though there are more files that have a high possibility of shining light on these events, I didn't think I alone would be able to contain all these figures, which is why I suggested the containment tank,sir." Shadow replied, internally wondring why the man decided to act more publicily. It did make sense to at least let some awareness of a situation roam. That allowed for smoother evacutations and assitance in most cases. But that was in most cases. The ebony hedgehog wasn't sure having the public in on this was wise. "How would you describe the moving corpse?" Shadow paused, looking at the commander with uncertainty in his eyes. The two were positioned to enter the buliding once more and, with just a nod from his head, the commander had a squad ready to enter the building. "I can't be completely accurate. The corpse I witnessed seemed to have some form of a parasite within it, enabling it to move though the body was mildly deformed," The hedgehog began as the commander tightenind his stare. " it seemed like the movement, of any kind after the death, was awkward and robotic like. However as the grey hue increased, the less rigid its motions were." Shadow finished.

* * *

"But Miss Lorell, shouldn't we _obey_ the directions the soldiers gave us?" Jerry, the recently appointed assitant chief camera man at TRUU21 station asked. The reporter he was addressing ddin't offer a response besides the annoyed glare and a finger over her mouth, telling jerry for the 5th time to shut up. Lorell picked around the corner of the building before going over to where Jerry was, still holding the camera. "Listen Jer," She hissed as she locked eyes with him befor emotinong him ot follow her. " This story has the chances of being one of the most life changing incidents in our history!" Lorell pressed herself up against a wall behind a dumpster, inciing jerry to do the same, as a G.U.N soldeir rushed by. She decided to wait there for a few seconds and so she turned to face her co-worker. "Do you seriously not want to be apart of that history?" Jerry simply silently sighed and ran a hand through her brunette hair. " Don't you think that the soldiers turned us away for a reason?" Jerry inquired, looking behind himself for fear of getting caught. If that were to happen, there goes ten years of late,sleepless, nights, extra work and deling with scumbags.

"But didn't you take the TRUU Oath?" Lorell whispered. "Lorell-" "-Jerry," she began again, regaining the man's attention. "Jerry, we made an oath- not to ourselves, not to these laws but to the people. We vowed to give them the plain truth and let them make what they will with it. Are we seriously going to deny them that right?" Jerry stared solemly at Lorell before looking away with uneasiness. " Are you trying to die?" he asked. Lorell chuckled feeling as if she won over her partner/ friend. After taking a few more minutes to insure that there wasn't any soldiers within sight, Lorell and Jerry rushed to the back of the sealed off building, quickly hiding behind it. There were more soldiers nearing them now, but Lorell figured it wasn't because they knew of their presence raher than they were trying to quickly conceal whatever was within the Wellness Center. "We need to rush inside before they notice us." She whispered, noticing a gap in the building from the back. Jerry didn't have anytime to refute as she rushed towards the strange entrance and entered. As the reporter and camera man went deeper into the building, Lorell was beginning to understand why G.U.N was working hard to cover up. The place was a disaster. The reporter placed a hand over her mouth in shock, tears forming in her eyes as Jerry seemed to be frozen in place. The bodies that covered the room and...and all of the blood. "I-I-I think we should…"Jerry stuttered, voice temporarily leaving him. Lorell shuddered as she took a fearful step back, still taking in the scene before them. "wha...What could've…." she muttered, shaking her head to an invisible fear. What could've done all this damage? When Lorell's eyes fell on the little girl in the room, a fire rose from her.

G.U.N wanted to cover this up, and deny the people the right to know that, among them, walked someone so dereanged and so unempathetic that they'd kill all these innocent people. Lorell gulped as she forced the rising fear away and took a hesitant step forward. This was urgent… "Start the camera." she said, struggling to prevent herself from looking about the room more. Jerry still hadn't moved. Clutching the mike, she turned and looked back her partner. "Start the camera." "Lorell….I-I-" "Jerry." Lorell said, locking eyes with her partner. It never ceased to amaze Jerry how well he could tell what the reporter was thinking just from her eyes. With a nod and a readjustment of equipment, Jerry began to film. "This is Lorell Wattingson with an inside scoop on whats really happening here at the Healthy Life Wellness Clinic." Lorell quited down as she and Jerry heard more footsteps. The duo silently agreed to head closer to the dreadful scene. As they walked further into the building, Lorell was elaborating on the bodies. "...What sort of monster has such a rath?" she said as she motioned for Jerry to get a close up on the child of the room. "This folks," Lorell continued, "has the potential to be life threatening, life changing, and yet the government refuses to acknowledge the vile and inhumane behaviors many of us are aware of. Right now, G.U.N authorities are outside of the building, trying to conceal what we've dared to display: the truth…" Lorell motioned for Jerry to film the waiting room as she recounted the numerous other times the government seemed to have a hidden agenda. Jerry was walking past another fallen citizen, likely a female nurse judging by the clothes, when he noticed a strange tint to the parts of skin that wasn't covered in blood. The videographer furrowed his brow before waving to Lorell. After 5 seconds, when Lorell was explaining the establishment and all the lives she was aware they helped- obviously not noticing Jerry motioning for her, the man turned around to get his partner's attention.

But he was too late.

* * *

"Sir!" One of the soldiers spoke abruptly, holding a tablet in his hand. Shadow and the Commander eyed the soldier with mild annoyance as the ladder gave the soldier permission to continue. The soldier wastened no time in thrusting the tablet out to the Commander, offering a serious- yet frightful, Shadow noted- apology. "In the midst of handling weapon managment and civilian safety, we failed to notice these reporters, Sir!" Ebony eyes snapped from the soldier to the screen just in time to witness the dreadful sight. It was obvious the camera had been dropped out of fear as a male voice sounded somewhere off screen. ' _N-no! Lorell!_ ' The voice said as 'Lorell' dangled limply from the mouth of one of the corpses Shadow had seen earlier. The woman's body twitched with every bite the corpse dug into her neck however, judging by the angle of her neck, it was clear that Lorell was long since dead. Suddenly, as if just then noticing the othr figure, the corpse- or rather dead female nurse- dropped the reporter. As Lorell's body hid the ground with an unnerving thud, Shadow noticed that strange orange like glow in her body. The male voice released a shrill scream that was heard both in the video and outside of the building they were currently stationed. The hedgehog looked at the Commander who nodded in return. Swiftly, Shadow reached into his pocket spacce and pulled out his gun. Turning to the soldiers who were there to secure the perimeter, the hedgeog said, "Watch out for the bodies and kill anything that has an orange glow, We want to save that civilain." With those words, the squad entered the building. However it seemed to be a set-up. The hedgehog wasn't able to discern where all the other bodies came from, however he did notice that they only seemed to be duplicates of the few he had originally seen. The squadron immedate released fire as many of the newer corpses had managd to rise from the ground- practically surrounding them.

The hedgehog released a round of his own before aiming a roundhouse kick to one of the bodies that appeared in his right periheral vision. As the corpse fell to the ground, Shadow fired at it before noticing a room the horde had managed to conceal from them with the surprise attack. The hedgehog quickly entered the room, slightly relieved when he heard the soldiers following after him- pausing only to take down any other bodies or anaylaze any anaomlies. The hedgehog scanned the room. It looked like the sae waiting room as before however there wasn't any trace of the creaters nor reporters within it. The hegdheog glared at the room before noticing a muffled _squishing_. With a few hand signals, the other soldiers spread out about the room, gathering information and securing the area while a few went back to report to the Commander and sequre the entrance. Shadow headed in the direction of the noise, concealing his prescene until he was as his name suggest. The ebony hedgehog's venture led him to a back room that had been concealed by the rows of medical books and medicine. The _Squishing_ was louder here and the hedgehog mentally prepared himself for the sight he was sure he was going to witness. Slowly, as to not draw attention, Shadow opened the door and entered the dimly lit office. He didn't notice anything ouot of the ordinary at first. The office looked as if it was a typical resting area but then he saw the crimson trail. As Shadow followed the trail to a corner in the office, the hedgehog's eyes widened at the creature. The thing seemed to have discarded it's human form as it's pinkish and meaty muscle hung in the air. The pink and gortesque body only got worse as Shadow noticed it was supporting itself by weird legs that looked much like a spiders- though it had more than eight protruding from all over it's body. The smaller legs were unceremonisouly digging into a male that Shadow hadn't noticed when he first arrived. Ruby eyes widened slightly. That was possibly the owner of the voice in the video...The _Squishing_ stopped abruptly and the thing turned to look at him, holding parts of the man's organs on it's claws.

" _CHAOS...SPEAR_!"

The words came like breathing and the creature was quickly thrown against the wall, just above the male reporter's body. There was a massive gaping hole through both the thing and the wall and, had it not been for the fact that Shadow knew the creature was undetainable, the hedgehog figured he would've been repreimanded for his methods. Regardless, this meant trouble. The hedgehog surveyed the reporter's body once more before eyeing the creature again. There was a faint browing covering the skin of the creature and, with amazing speed, the creature faded into a brown, leafy dust. The hedgehog stood his ground, half expecting to witness more, but when he didn't he turned back to the room.

What was _really_ going on here?

* * *

 **WITH SONIC...**

For what was possibly the third time that day, Sonic was slowly regaining his consciousness. It was strange though. The hero slowly rubbed his hand to his eyes, wincing slightly when he rubbed them too hard before he snapped his eyes open more. Rising off of his stomache to sit down, he quickly scanned his body. Asides from the cast, there didn't seem to be anything wrong…

There wasn't anything restraining him either…

Looking to the right of where he was positioned on a, now that he thought about it, smooth and plush floor, Sonic noticed an unusal set of bars obstructing his view. The hedgehog furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed the same on his left. 'What's going on?' " **So you have awakened."** Though he didn't want to admit it, the blur was mildy surprised to hear his counterpart from all around him. The hero squinted his eyes, only then realizing that he could hardly see anything beyond the weird bars. Sonic lifted a hand to his eyes once more, trying to rub the bluriness out of them but to no avail. The only things he could clearly see had to be immediately infront of him. Now the hedgehog furrowed his brow in anger… Eggman and S.E had…

" **The Doctor has determined that your behavior today has been mildly acceptable and therefore has lessened the rigor of your training for today.** " The robot informed. Sonic looked up in hopes of making sense of what cell he was in but saw a blurry white blob resting some feet above him. Looking back at the bars, the blur went to open his mouth to speak but couldn't. Sonic coughed and tried again, but only managed to emit a strained and brief murmur. The blur looked around, trying to locate his robotic counterpart sense he was unable to voice his remark. When the blur turned to his left, Sonic noticed a blue orb gradually getting larger and more defined. The hedgehog tilted his head slightly before emitting a string of coughs. " **It would seem as if your vitals are suffering substantially from the consequences of your behavior**." the robot stated, standing just on the other side of the bars. Sonic huffed in annoyance. There was the sound of buttons being pressed before the blur noticed the bars move towards him. Sonic went to avoid the bars however, once one had gripped his injured leg, there wasn't anything the blur could do. Soon a few more bars had a secure grip on Sonic's other limbs and the hedgehog found himself lifted into the air and out of the cell. The bars gently released him onto another ground, allowing the hegehog to stand up briefly before he found himself lifted once more. S.E noted the tension in the other as he came to realize he was being held by one of the E-Gamma robots, this one being milky blue. " **You are required to gain sustinace before we begin the physical training**." S.E stated as he began to walk off and the robot along with Sonic followed behind. Though it was hard to make out, Sonic was certain the room they were in was meant to serve a different purpose than all the cells he had been in before. This room was filled with color- though most of it was blurry or blob looking.

The hero was jolted from his analyzation of the area as he was unceremonisly forced into a seat that quickly secured him to it. The restraints ran from over the hedgehog's shoulder and up from between his legs before meeting at a spot just above his belly. Sonic tried his restraints but to no avail. With a huff, the hedgehog slumped in the seat. Apparently not liking the hedgehog upset, the blue E-Gamma gently pinched each of Sonic's cheeks and carefully pulled thm up into a small. The hero wasted no time in slapping the hands off of him, which caused the robot to make a low beep. " **You are to began with some basic studies while recieving your afternoon vittles**." S.E stated, somewhere behind the E-Gamma which was obstructing his view. Sonic crossed his arms and released a long sigh, raising his eyebrow as the robot moved out of his view and he could see his counterpart…

Well...somewhat.

Sonic squinted his eyes some as he tried to make out what it was his robotic dopplerganger was doing...and next too… As if he knew of the hedgehog's struggles, S.E moved within Sonic's line of sight so that the other could clearly see him. " **Are you having some difficulty with your eyesight**?" the robot questioned. The blur merely glared at the other. S.E slowly raised a claw. With a twitch of his metal fingers, a blue spark- constantly huming and buzzing- was emmited between them. The robot indulged in the slight dilation of the hedgehog's eyes as he brought his electric hand closer. " **When you are addressed, I expect you to answer**." he said as Sonic's eyes shifted from his hand to him. There was a few more moments before the blur, with a glare, slowly nodded. As fast as he had emitted it, S.E made the light disappear. " **I assume your vocal chords have been impaired by both the cold and the Doctor's treatment,** " The robot began, signaling the E-Gamma away. " **Therefore, we will start your lessons off with science, or more specfically, medical virology."** Sonic furrowed his brow, his face unable to hide his utter confusion at the other. What kind of switch was this? First torture and now...?

The hero was about to question the other before the E-Gamma robot returned holding a...bowl…? Sonic blinked at the other before looking back to S.E. The robot had turned to address the other- likely speaking through some system- before leaving, turning into a blue blob before becoming unrecognizable from the colors of the room. As the hedgehog faced the front, he was greeted to a spoon a few inches away from his face and a screen with a scientist going on about how some viruses can be considered 'good'. The video-which was built into the chest of the E-Gamma- was baffling in it's own right, yet the blur was left with one embarrassing realization as he tried to manuver himself away from the spoon of- what _was_ that?

He was stuck in a freaking highchair and was being fed like a _baby_...


	7. Chapter 7: COULDn't Get Worse

SAF: I really appreciate the reviews guys! here's CH.7!

Shadow: are we gonna talk about how you-

SAF: _**NOPE**_!

Silver: But you said that you-

SAF: SHUT UP!

Sonic: All we're saying SAF is that-

SAF: STORY START!

* * *

"Sir! East perimeter has been cleared, sir!" The Commander nodded at the report, allowing the soldier to return back to his post. There were still more areas they needed to survey and secure before they could say the perimeter was safe. The Commander bit the inside of his cheek. What was with those specimen from earlier? Just as the Commander began to approach the direction with the most corpses, Shadow emerged from that direction, his face looking mildly grim. "Hedgehog." The Commander stated, gaining the mildly angered glare of the other. "Commander, we have a serious issue." Shadow began smoothly suggesting the commander follow him to the room he had just left from. Once the duo were back in the room, the Commander quickly spotted the remains of the weirdly deformed creature. "What the-" "I believe the doctor had been working to create this and it would seem that we are on the verge of having a deadly parasite pandemic."

"What?" The Commander hissed as his attention snapped from the creature to the ebony hedgehog. "What are you talking about?" Shadow shifted his gaze to the corpse behind him. "In the video the agent had, there was a duo that would repeatedly exit from this building. It was made even more alarming that they never had been seen entering it once and… well…" The Commander looked behind him to the door. There wasn't anyone around, at least not yet, but he would be needed to take up the reports. Shadow locked eyes with the commander. " I believe that there had been some sort of cloning going on in this facility. The real people who had entered here can be found among the corpses in the main lobby. Their clones are likely wandering the city…" The Commander's eyes widened at the news. The man bit his lip angrily as he turned towards the exit.

" I'll need to mobilize our PR team to prevent that reporter's story from causing panic, and finish securing this area. Hopefully that'll mean we gain more information on what that doctor has been up to… yet I don't believe having the soldiers wondering the street will be the best approach for this-" "-Commander, if I may, it seems as if you are suggesting to let this be?" Shadow questioned incredulous. "Shadow, there is no telling how these things may react if they now we're onto them. Not only that, but the alarm the people will have may work against us." The Commander stated. The hedgehog scowled. ' _This was nothing but naive…_ ' the hedgehog thought. "You'll need to get some locations so we can take all of these things down without alarming the people or them." The Commander stated as he headed towards the exit. Before he left out, he turned towards the hedgehog, seriousness and urgency laced in his stare. "Starting right now,"

" _You are officially on your break."_

The words still lingered in Shadows mind even as he raced through the city on his motorcycle. Being 'on his break' during all this mess simply meant he could act freely, without much consequence. Normally, he'd be eager to use any of his available resources for cases like these, however there were too many factors to be considered right now. For starters, it was obvious that his blue faker was in some sort of predicament. For Sonic not to emerge from the building which was currently filled with corpses and monsters meant that either he had been taken or… Shadow sighed before abruptly changing courses and heading down an alley. This should be a quicker route to the police office…. But that lead him to think about the second thing that was bugging him.

For Eggman to open and run a government owned facility and conduct the experiments on the scale that he had...there was definitely someone behind the scenes helping him… the real issue was that he didn't know who. Shadow tightened his gaze on the street up ahead. He would need to analyze the cameras and locate the mother daughter duo from there…

* * *

WITH CREAM AND AMY

"NOOOOOO!" Amy yelled, slamming her hands on the coffee table in front of her, just barely missing the plate of cookies. Her outburst had managed to knock over the tea pot and now the freshly brewed pot of Chamomile was spreading over the table. "Oh dear." Cream stated, trying to repress her giggles. "Oh! Sorry Cream!" Amy said sheepishly. She leapt up from her spot on the couch and began to run towards the kitchen. "I just got so frustrated!" Amy said, blushing mildly. Cream couldn't stop herself then, and she let the giggles escape from her mouth, lightly clutching her belly as she did so.

Cheese, who had been in the midst of a wonderful nap, wasn't as jovial as the other two. The Chao sleepily flew his way from his spot on the couch to the cream colored rabbit, nearly demanding some comfort. Cream happily obliged as her giggles began to slowly dispel. Soon, Amy was returning back from the kitchen, a handful of paper towels in her grasp. "I'm truly sorry, Cream." Amy said again, less embarrassed now. The pinkette was swiftly cleaning up the tea, casting little glances at the TV.

"Well, Miss Rose, I do understand why you were so frustrated." Cream said. "It's just," Amy began, lifting the plate of cookies. "How could he do something like that to Chonic? She's been faithfully besides him the whole time! Zane is such an idiot!" Cream tilted her head wonderingly. "Maybe Zonic doesn't know that Chonic likes him?" the bunny questioned causing Amy to gasp. "There's no way! Chonic is always there for him! Zonic is just so-" "Chao!" Cheese interjected causing the girls to realize they were keeping him from his nap. Amy and Cream shared a look before giggling.

"Sorry cheese." Cream said, lightly petting her Chao. "Yeah, sorry for waking you up, Cheese." Amy replied quickly going to the kitchen to throw the wet towels away. When she returned, Cream was in the midst of turning the volume down some before the TV glitched. "Hmm?" Cream questioned as the screen switched to a news report.

" _This just in,"_ a female news caster began. " _Lorrell Wattingson of TRUU21 and her partner Jerry Wholmes had been in the midst of getting an inside scoop of the mysterious blockage just outside of Healthy Life Wellness Clinic when they were attacked by what the police are calling terrorist. An emergency stay in has been issued. All civilians are urged to get to their homes or another safe location and stay there until the authorities say other wise. This is Rogers with more information of safe locations and what to do during these times. Rogers_ ," " _Thank you Grace,"_ Rogers began.

Amy and Cream shared a look before looking back at the TV. The pinkette slowly took a seat by the rabbit. She was supposed to go on a date with Sonic in a few minutes… Would he be alright?

* * *

MEANWHILE...

The milky blue E-gamma had been trying, but failing to feed his charge. The little blue hedgehog wouldn't eat the protein blended soup and potatoes no matter what he tried. Not only was the hedgehog refusing to eat, but he was also distracted from his studies. The medical virology he had been told to study was at the point of quizzing its students, yet the hedgehog refused to offer an answer. This just wouldn't do. At this rate, the little hedgehog would end up getting himself in trouble and the E-gamma just wouldn't have that. Sonic had turned his head way from the spoonful of mush the upteenth time when he heard a low robotic beeping. Then there was a little clank of the spoon on the bowl. Curious, Sonic looked back at the other. The 102 E-gamma robot pointed its non-threatening claw at Sonic's face and then proceeded to wave it back and forth all the while emitting beeping. Sonic blinked at the robot… then blinked again. Was the thing trying to communicate with him?

It seemed his attempts to talk with the little hedgehog wasn't going to work, judging by the confused expression the little one was giving him. If it was possible, Sonic would consider the long robotic beep to be the E-gamma's way of sighing. Sonic opened his mouth, but only coughed and wheezed in response. Maybe that was the issue, the E-gamma considered. The robot slowly reached its hand out to touch the little one. The hedgehog watched him cautiously, slowly leaning away from the touch before he felt his back pressed to the seat. The E- gamma haulted in its advancements and put both hands a few inches away from the baby. The robot waved both his hands, almost to tell Sonic that he had nothing to worry over. Then the robot proceeded to place its hand on its on head. It emitted a beep and the screen on its belly showed the robots body temperature read at 120 degrees F. Judging from the high beep the robot emitted, Sonic assumed that was good.

The little one seemed less uneasy with the robot after it told him what he was doing. The E-gamma once again went to place its hand on the other's head, but the little one still seemed guarded. The E-gamma carefully put his hand on the hedgehog's head. The little one was eyeing him warily the entire time and then, he beeped. Both Sonic and the E-gamma looked at the belly screen.

88 degrees F.

That was considerably high. The E- Gamma beeped making the noise go from high to low. So Sonic figured that wasn't good. The robot removed his hand before walking away becoming an indescribable blob. Sonic rested his head on his left fist before he blinked annoyed. He rubbing at his eyes. None of this made any sense. There was no way he was gonna play along with this sick game Eggman had put together… he just needed his leg to get better and then he'd be gone… unless a chance came before then… Becoming frustrated, Sonic angrily went to slam his hand down on the highchair table.

What he didn't notice was the bowl still there.

His hand ended up hitting the bowl perfectly. The contents and the container went flying off of the table as if in response to a small fit. With a _THUD_ the items laid messily on the floor. Sonic looked at the ground and at the mess he involuntarily made. That… wasn't supposed to happen. To make matters worse, S.E seemed to chose that exact moment to walk in. The robot calmly surveyed the mess and the surprised hedgehog before approaching. " **Throwing tantrums can and will result in punishment."** Sonic couldn't hide the jump as he looked up from the floor to the robot standing on his left.

As if his voice decided to humor him, the hedgehog tried to explain. "I...I… dn't…" the hedgehog began but gave up. S.E had quickly grabbed the straps across his chest and pulled them, and the hedgehog, closer. " **Lies also result in punishment.** " The robot stated. Sonic went to pry the hand off from the straps near his chest, but S.E used his free hand to easily wrap around both of the hedgehogs. Foolishly, this ignited a surge of anger. He had enough. Lesson or no lesson- Sonic wasn't gonna play around. In hindsight though, there really wasn't much the blur could do. S.E, though surprised by the leg kicking at him, was nonetheless prepared. Using his normal hand, the robot proceeded to remove the hedgehog from the highchair. Once the tray and the straps had been removed, S.E swiftly sent a small shock to the other. Sonic yelped out in pain, shaking from the shock.

Tears rushed to his eyes and the blur quickly realized that he just screwed up. S.E, using his liquid hand, yanked Sonic to the floor, ignoring his injured leg- much to the hedgehogs future dismay. The crushing weight of his body on his leg opened the flood gates as another pained yell left the blur. Sonic was on the floor, kneeling down as a way to get the weight off of his leg. What the blur didn't think about was the liquid melt still griping his wrist, keeping him in that position. The faint whirring noise of electricity, gave away what was about to happen as a memory quickly rushed across his mind.

" _I warned you. Now you get to experience the t.s.s!"_

There was a slight _swoosh_ noise before Sonic felt the _Smack_ to his backside. Suddenly, the new burst of heat and electricity his behind felt forced a yelp from him. _Smack!_ And another... _Smack_! And another… _Smack! Smack!_ Sonic tried to move his hands. That's when he discovered S.E was keeping him to the ground. _Smack_! _Smack!_ The tears from before easily slipped out and streamed down his face. The hedgehog gritted his teeth together. He didn't want to cry from this. That's exactly what they wanted him to- _Smack! Smack!_ Another yelp forced its way out along with soft whimpers S.E was certain the hedgehog didn't know he was making. The robot decided to turn up the voltage a few more watts and went to hit the blur once more before something gripped his arm.

It was the E-gamma. S.E stared at the other, nearly telepathically conveying how he needed to punish the brat for his insolence, yet the E-gamma's argument was equally compelling… The hedgehog's vitals were already suffering from both his cold and his behavior… at this rate, they may not even complete all the lessons they had planned for the day. With great reluctance, S.E morphed the paddle back to a hand and released the hedgehog from his liquid metallic hold. " **Remember those lessons hedgehog."** S.E stated before he left. He had already delivered the items the doctor ordered him to, so there was no other business he had to be in the room.

If the little one had heard the command, he didn't make an effort to reply. E-gamma let out a small low beep as he carefully went to pick the other up. Sonic tensed and tried to scrub away the tears and snot. Crying while sick didn't help his stuffed nose one bit, and now he felt even more congested. E-gamma carefully placed the hedgehog on his shoulder, mindful not to touch the little one's backside, and proceeded to another room. Sonic, noticing that some robot- he hadn't identified which- was carrying him, tried to push himself away. The sudden struggle nearly caused E-gamma to drop the lad and, while trying to prevent that, the robot accidentally touched the other's backside. The little one yelped and involuntarily pushed himself closer.

Poor baby. The little one hadn't even had proper nourishment before he had been punished… Sonic silently hissed at the soreness his backside was in. He just couldn't seem to get a break… E-gamma beeped lightly, spurring the blur to look at the robot and then try to make out what was going on in the rest of the room. There was still nothing but blobs of things, but one spot was becoming more visible. Was that a table…? Sonic squinted more, still unable to make out the object they were nearing. Soon, though, the hedgehog was placed down on top of the thing. It was relatively cushioned and slightly resembled the crib he had woken up in…..

The little one had winced when he had placed him down at first, but now the blue baby was looking about with curiosity. At least this was a way to distract the little one from the events from earlier. The robot buzzed and slowly placed his hand on Sonic's chest. The hedgehog resisted at first but eventually the little one allowed himself to lay down. E-gamma went to grab the items S.E had brought, slightly forcing the little one to lay back down before he found some ointment. Sonic had just laid down before he felt his legs get lifted up. Alarmed the hedgehog went to sit up but suddenly found metallic bands over his chest.

The E-gamma lightly patted the little one's tinted bum. They were a little red, but maybe the ointment would help. Sonic tensed at the light pat to his behind before he began to struggle. Was this robot going to…. "Sto…" the hedgehog coughed, squirming along with it. "Sto...op...stop…!" more coughs. The little one must be feeling very poorly, E-Gamma figured. The robot quickly applied the ointment to the squirming little one's backside, before finishing with the new soft item. As Sonic's legs were released, he felt something wrapped securely around his lower waist. The band that was on his chest was released and the hedgehog quickly sat up to better survey the item. E-gamma made another sad beeping noise as the baby's face heated up… they would need to get him feed and give him some medicine quick. The little one's temperature must be rising.

* * *

SAF: PLeAsE ReAd and ReViEw!

Sonic: You lied about finish-

SAF: SONIC SHUT UP! JUST STOP!

Shadow: Spooked much?

SAF: Uuuuggghh...

*Silver giggles*


End file.
